The present invention relates to a portable tank having an improved bottom configuration. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stamped-sloped configuration for the bottom of a portable tank having improved features with regard to manufacture and use of the tank. The invention is particularly useful in constructing sloped bottom tanks of increased depth.
Previous portable tank configurations are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,235,438 to Chynoweth; 1,430,000 to Bell; 2,180,185 to Weiss; 2,339,303 to Tillery; 3,096,900 to Breneman; 3,186,607 to Lubenow; 4,557,406 to Olinger et al; 4,648,521 to Thomas et al; 4,785,958 to Snyder; 4,840,284 to Snyder; and 5,287,717 to Lancaster.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved tank configuration with regard to the bottom portion thereof, wherein a die is employed to stamp a formed member employed as the bottom head for a portable container, and which is constructed so that all welding is eliminated in the corner portions of the container. A trim machine is employed to remove uneven edges from the formed part.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stamped configuration in which a draw formed tank bottom is formed so as to allow complete and full drainage of the tank bottom.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved tank bottom configuration in which all welded corner inserts are eliminated.
It is a further object of the invention to allow the bottom head of a portable container to be finish trimmed to exact dimensions, particularly when drawing a deeper head, so as to facilitate the assembly of these parts to the shell of the tank.